


Aidra

by Redhouses



Series: The Magician's Sacrifice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically We Die Like Fools, Brainwashing, Brief Mentions of an Adult Wanting to Marry a Child, Dark Fantasyish, Extremely Dubious Consent, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mentions of genocide, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Rating May Change, Sexual Slavery, Still Pretty Dark In Some Parts, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, The Story Isn't As Dark As the Tags Make It out To Be, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vomiting, We Die Like a Rich Oil Baron When All the Animals Finally Come Together to Hunt Them Down, dark themes, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhouses/pseuds/Redhouses
Summary: When did it begin, where did we fall, and how will it end? Does it hurt when we stare, or when we turn away?Are you crying behind your hollowed eyes? Who did this to you but our greed?I've heard of our greatness, but found it lacking. I've read grand words of our splendid city, but only seen a prison.How can we claim we are protecting them when we strip them of their dignity? How can we be loving them if we set a rock in their path and punish them for tripping?The Northerns are right to hate us, they see the oozing festering wound that bleeds and spits out poison. They see the rotted, decaying, bloated corpse that was once a powerful nation.We have brought this on ourselves. I've watched a Master beat their aidra within a hair's breadth of death who only stopped because a rat ran between them.I've witnessed an aidra be carried to the Garden her face contorted in pain after her Master allowed a beast to mate with her. I've heard the screaming of a twelve year old boy as he is his dragged from his pleading father to his new Master. I've held the body of a broken child who was killed by their Master.There must be an end to this practice or an end to us. Freedom in Death - RRR
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Magician's Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861060
Kudos: 3





	Aidra

**Author's Note:**

> When did it begin, where did we fall, and how will it end?
> 
> Does it hurt when we stare, or when we turn away?
> 
> Are you crying behind your hollowed eyes?
> 
> Who did this to you but our greed?
> 
> I've heard of our greatness, but found it lacking.
> 
> I've read grand words of our splendid city, but only seen a prison.
> 
> How can we claim we are protecting them when we strip them of their dignity?
> 
> How can we be loving them if we set a rock in their path and punish them for tripping?
> 
> The Northerns are right to hate us, they see the oozing festering wound that bleeds and spits out poison. 
> 
> They see the rotted, decaying, bloated corpse that was once a powerful nation.
> 
> We have brought this on ourselves. 
> 
> I've watched a Master beat their aidra within a hair's breadth of death who only stopped because a rat ran between them. 
> 
> I've witnessed an aidra be carried to the Garden her face contorted in pain after her Master allowed a beast to mate with her.
> 
> I've heard the screaming of a twelve year old boy as he is his dragged from his pleading father to his new Master. 
> 
> I've held the body of a broken child who was killed by their Master. 
> 
> There must be an end to this practice or an end to us.
> 
> Freedom in Death -RRR
> 
> So... you may or may not have already seen this fic before. Basically, I deleted the fic for a few reasons.
> 
> 1) I didn't love were it was heading
> 
> 2) I didn't plan the story very well
> 
> 3) I hated the fourth and fifth chapters
> 
> 4) I really just need to start mostly fresh 
> 
> 5) I became religious again and thought I was supposed to delete the story realized I was wrong and now I'm re-uploading it.
> 
> The first chapter will be mostly unchanged from when I originally posted it but from then on just about anything goes as to what will change or stay the same. Kinda just forget what you might remember if you read the original story. If you never read the original version of Aidra, welcome!
> 
> Old Notes:  
> Alrighty, I hate exposition so here is a glossary of terms  
> aidra - sex slave/pleasure slave (pretty obvious what they do alongside helping their masters do whatever their master asks)  
> airedi - house slave (cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, self-explanatory)  
> aiparo - field/work slave (any work that aidra or airedi don't do is done by aiparo)  
> Hasaii (pro. ha sigh ee) - the ruler of Regali  
> Ha'aii (pro. ha i ee) - basically royal consort

“I will tell you where you need to go in order to find me. Remember these places and you can return to me easily. You need every mark from every location for you to come to me. Once you have gone everywhere you need to go, I will take you back to the palace, and then you may sleep.

“First to the city gates. Next to the statute of the first aidra. Then to the fountain in the heart of the city. After that the garden with your name. Then the tree that bears the sweetest fruit. Finally the Training Grounds. There they will tell you where I am waiting and give you your last marking. Return to me before the sun sets, little one.”

As bare as the day he was born, Aidra moves quickly down the palace steps. His hair is tied back in a short braid. He doesn’t know the way but he knows the people in the city do. As he runs, a group of children gather around him and run alongside him, pulling him toward the city gates whenever his feet take him off course. His heart swells as he comes to a stop next to a small group of Masters sitting with their aidra kneeling at their feet. Aidra feels a pang in his chest at the sight, longing to be with his own Master. He bows to each of the Masters and greets the aidra with a smile. One of the Masters stands and from the bowl, his aidra holds up for him, he takes a bit of paint and draws a dark blue line from the middle of Aidra’s forehead to the tip of his nose.

“An aidra with no Master to serve is a thing to be pitied as the role of an aidra is to serve.”

Aidra bows to all of the Masters and says goodbye to the aidra. Again the children take him by the hand and lead him away from the group. This time he needs less help from them. He remembers being taken through the city gates to the statue of the first aidra the first time he was brought to the city. There he was whipped by his Master before being bathed in the fountain. Aidra knows this path by heart almost perfectly. When he second guesses himself he is led back to the path by the children around him and he begins to realize something as he stops next to a new Master with a bound aidra panting and writhing at his feet. He doesn't need guidance on this path. Not from these children at least. After Aidra bows and greets the other aidra, the Master runs two lines of paint down from behind his ears along under his jaw and connecting at his collar bone

“An aidra’s pleasure is to serve their Master. An aidra’s pleasure can only be received from their Master for only the Master can know what the aidra deeply desires and truly needs.”

Aidra bows to the Master again and says goodbye to the bound aidra. The fountain isn’t far from the statue and again Aidra finds the path easy to follow. He knows exactly where to go from the statue to arrive at the fountain. This time he doesn’t need any help from the children. There are more of them running alongside him now, with even some aiparo and even a few aidra running with him too. In a way, he is still letting them lead him even though he knows this path. Not quite fully trusting his heart to lead him back to his Master. He knows he is wrong to do so, but he can’t seem to let go of his fear that he isn’t enough for his Master. He blinks back tears and pushes himself to run faster. At the fountain, a Master sits with her aidra on display for all to see. Aidra bows and greets the aidra who greets him in return. The Master instructs Aidra to sit on the edge of the fountain next to the other aidra. She draws a line from under Aidra’s nose and to his chin before splitting it in two and connecting it to the lines under his chin.

“Like a delicate flower, an aidra’s body is easily damaged. It is meant to be seen but only touched by those who know how to command it properly.”

Aidra bows to the Master and says goodbye to the aidra who smiles at him. The Aidra Garden is a place of healing and transition. Once he had been bathed in the fountain, Aidra was taken there to have the welts on his back treated. He runs alongside the others around him, neither following nor leading. Only aidra and children may enter and even Masters are barred from entering. The aiparo come to a stop outside the garden wall, the six aidra and the crowd of children entering with him. An old, female aidra smiles at him and kneels more gracefully than any aidra he's seen. She draws two lines down from his hips down along his inner thighs, around his calves, and all the way to the tops of his feet. She stands with as much grace as when she knelt.

“The true mind of an aidra thinks only of the Master, considering only what will make the Master truly content.”

Aidra thanks her and leads the group out of the garden and into the streets. The tree with the sweetest fruit. There he was given a fruit to eat. Only those capable of becoming aidra can taste the sweetness of the fruit. ‘The sweeter it tastes, the more pliant the aidra’ as the saying goes. He remembers the fruit’s cloying taste. He thought his teeth would fall out the moment he bit into it. It was so saccharine that it had made him throw up. He hopes he won’t have to eat the fruit again. He stops next to a Master who is feeding her aidra bits of the fruit. He bows to her and greets the aidra. She stands, wiping her hands on a towel before drawing two lines down from the tips of his shoulders to the palms of his hands. She plucks a new fruit and hands it to him.

“The tongue of the aidra is sweeter still than the fruit of the aidra tree as it desires to speak only the truth to its Master.”

Aidra bows and says goodbye to the aidra. With the fruit in hand, Aidra turns toward the Training Grounds. His steps falter. He doesn’t want to go back there. If it means seeing his Master again, Aidra is scared. The people around him urge him on but his feet stay planted. What if his Master was wrong?

“Do you trust your Master’s wisdom?” the Master feeding her aidra fruit asks.

“Of course I do, Sir.”

“Then why do your feet hesitate to bring you to him?”

“Because I am afraid.”

“Afraid of what, little aidra? Is there anything your Master can do that will harm you?”

Aidra bows his head, shaking it.

“But what if I’m not good enough for him? I’ve been so disobedient in the past and I ran away and got myself hurt and I worried my Master.”

She smiles at him. It doesn't reach her eyes.

“And yet here you are, in the middle of your Cleansing Ceremony, worrying about your Master," she shakes her head. "Why would your Master waste his time on an aidra that he knew wasn’t worth the effort? You stumbled as all aidra tend to do and he caught you as all Masters are meant to do. We would be remiss to leave our aidra in the dirt for very long. We know the minds of our aidra as our own. Your minds are fragile, easily bent, and molded that is why you stumble. It is also what makes you aidra. If we were to condemn you for it, we would be condemning that which makes you ours."

She pauses and looks at him, pondering something.

"If you wouldn’t make a perfect aidra the fruit in your hand would taste bitter. To me, it was like biting into a lemon.”

Aidra rolls it in his hands considering taking a bite. He will know definitively that his Master is right that way.

“You can eat it and prove to yourself that your Master made the right choice, or you can trust his judgment and give the fruit to him whole once you see him.”

Aidra looks down at the golden fruit in his hand. He is still afraid, but perhaps that is part of being an aidra. Fear is what a faithless aidra feels. He is only afraid because he refuses to trust his Master. Bowing to the Master again he thanks her and without hesitating any longer, Aidra runs towards the Training Grounds. Slowly the crowd that follows him dissipates and he finds it terrifying to face this last thing between him and his Master alone. He knows he won't be harmed, but it's what's after this that scares him. He will be kneeling at his Master’s feet, waiting to learn if he is ready to return to his Master’s side. The thought of having to return to the gardens and not see his Master for even longer has him blinking back tears as he comes to a stop before the head trainer. He bows and greets the man who greets him with a smile. From his navel down to the base of his cock a single line is formed and then split to connect to the lines on his inner thighs.

“The heart of the aidra will always guide it home back to the Master’s waiting arms.”

Aidra feels his heart leap in his throat. He has to find his own way back to his Master. Glancing down at the fruit in his hand, Aidra feels the urge to confirm his own fears about himself. Closing his eyes, Aidra feels tears forming again. Forcing his eyes open, he runs. He doesn’t know where to go but he knows that if he does a thorough sweep of the city he will find his Master eventually. Glancing up at the sky Aidra’s heart sinks. The slowly setting sun is causing the clouds to glow pink, orange, and red. He has to take a direct route or he won’t make it in time. Swallowing his fear, Aidra continues to run. A group of children comes alongside him again. One of them pulls him toward a back alley and his heart leaps only to sink again as a different child pulls him toward the main road. Pulling away from them he asks them which way his Master is and they all point in different directions. They begin arguing as to who is right all claiming his Master gave them instructions on where he is.

Panic threatens to consume him as Aidra realizes he doesn’t have long to find his Master. He closes his eyes. He can't do this. He wants nothing more than to be back at his Master's side. To be held and told that he need not fear. Breathing out deeply, Aidra tunes out the sound of the children’s bickering. Centering himself as best he can, he forces himself to stop thinking and only to feel. He reaches out with his mind tentatively feeling stupid for just standing there- no. No thinking. Focusing on the task at hand, Aidra reaches out more confidently searching for his Master’s presence. His feet move on their own carrying him down the main road a few steps. Then, like a candle in the dark, he feels his Master. Reaching out firmly, Aidra feels his Master’s pride in him for this much. his heart swells with joy. Grabbing onto the feeling of his Master in his mind, Aidra’s eyes snap open and he is running, ignoring the tugging hands of the children and the offers to help guide him. Aidra knows where to go. For a moment he isn't afraid. Rounding a bend in the road and he sees his Master’s litter in the center of the square. Before he has a chance to approach, six Palace Guards stop his progress.

“You may not approach the Hasaii without permission.”

“Please, I’m his aidra, you have to let me through!”

“He told us not to let you pass.”

“Master, please!”

All is silent for a moment.

“Kneel, aidra,” his Master commands.

Shakily, Aidra falls to his knees, his head bowed.

“What of the Masterless aidra?”

A beat passes and Aidra doesn’t know what to say for a moment. He thinks over everything he did today and opens his mouth, the words coming to him as if from nowhere.

“An aidra with no Master to kneel to is a thing to be pitied as the role of aidra is to serve.”

One of the guards steps aside. His heart pounds in his chest.

“What of an aidra’s pleasure?”

“An aidra’s pleasure is to serve their Master. An aidra’s pleasure can only be received from their Master for only the Master can know what the aidra deeply desires and truly needs.”

Another guard steps aside.

“What of an Aidra’s body.”

“Like a delicate flower, an aidra’s body is easily damaged. It is meant to be seen but only touched by those who know how to command it properly.”

The third guard steps aside.

“What of the mind of the aidra?”

“The true mind of an aidra thinks only of the Master, considering only what will make the Master truly content.”

Only two guards block him.

“What of the tongue of the aidra?”

“The tongue of the aidra is sweeter still than the fruit of the Aidra tree as it desires to speak only the truth to its Master.”

There is a single guard between him and his Master now. He swallows nervously.

“What of the heart of the aidra?

“The heart of the aidra will always guide me home back to your waiting arms, my Master.”

The final guard moves aside and Aidra almost stands and runs to his Master but he was told to kneel and hasn’t been given permission to stand yet.

“You have run a long way to come back to my side, my sweet little Aidra,” his Master says with a soft voice.

Aidra shakes with nervous excitement.

"After everything you've been through you still come back to me more than ready to bend to my will."

“Master,” he whispers pleadingly.

“Show me your fruit.”

Aidra had forgotten about the fruit in his hand until just then. Standing, Aidra approaches his Master, before kneeling again at a respectful distance away from him and offering up the fruit in both hands with his head bowed. The fruit is plucked from his hands and examined by his Master.

“Stand, let me see your markings.”

Aidra stands, his green eyes briefly meeting his Master’s red ones.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he whispers, averting his gaze.

“You are excited and you meant nothing by it. You are forgiven."

"Thank you, Master."

Gloved fingers run along his exposed skin. His eyes flutter shut as he lets himself just feel his Master’s touch.

“You are beautiful as always.”

“Thank you, Master.”

A hand strokes his face gently, a thumb brushes against Aidra's lips.

“Are you afraid that I chose wrong?"

Aidra bows his head in shame.

"I can feel your fear, aidra. Do you not trust me?"

"No, Master," Aidra answers fervently.

"Then why are you scared?"

“I know I shouldn't be afraid, Master. I don’t know why I am.”

His Master sighs sadly.

“Look at me, Aidra.”

Opening his eyes, Aidra takes in his Master. Shoulder length black hair drawn up into a small knot at the back of his head, revealing his sharp, angular jaw and slightly pointed ears. 

“It is an unfortunate fact of Aidra that go astray that they are deeply affected by the events that take place while away from their Master. In time you will heal, but for a while still, I fear your ability to serve me will be hampered.”

Aidra tears up at his Master’s words. He doesn't want to be away from him for any longer. The thought makes him sick.

“I want to serve you fully, Master, know I can do it.”

For a moment, his Master considers him. A soft smile spreads across his face, wrinkling the corners of his eyes.

“You are still the sweet, sensitive, innocent, naive, pliant, little aidra I remember. Come to me.”

Aidra throws himself into his Master’s arms weeping into his chest. 

“Thank you, Master!”

“Of course, I could never abandon you, Micah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm going to actually write everyday even if it's only a little at a time.
> 
> If you want to stay a bit more up to date on this story then check out my Deviantart (Redhouses) or my Tumblr (redhouseswriting)
> 
> By the way, uh, no cap about the Aaravos tag. He is gonna be here. Like I maybe Ace but that man can have my elf-human hybrid babies lmao. (He's gonna be nice in this lmao.)


End file.
